It's A Tree
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Why is this tree so special to you?" Silence... "Why is this tree so special to you?" Silence... "It's where I met my first love" she replied. RIMAHIKO RnR


**Hey everybody! This is a new story I would like you all to read. DOZO!**

It was a typical day after school; I was sitting under my favorite spot under a Sakura tree with my legs stretched out in a comfortable position. I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths, filling my lungs with the unique scent of cherry blossom, letting the gentle breeze caress my face as I waited for something to happen.

This place held a lot of precious memories for me.

Silently, I fished out a fragile glass heart out of my bag and stared at it fondly with my golden, caramel eyes, my lips dropping into a frown.

_I wish I'd see him again…_

**Ten Years Ago: Rima's POV:**

"This is all your fault!"

"No way! It's yours!"

"No it's not. It's not my fault for letting Rima walk home alone!"

My parents were fighting for the first time in front of me. There were things being thrown, loud crashes and screams of bloody murder were heard so loud that I thought that I was going to be permanently deaf. But what scared me the most was not the screams and loud crashes; it was in fact, the hatred and anger which were burning brightly in their eyes. It was as if a demon had possessed them.

"Mam- mama,"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" she screamed at me before turning to my father with hate-filled eyes, baring her teeth at him. I hastily scurried to my room with my short, stubby legs as I locked my door. I dropped myself on my bed and began bawling my eyes out, covering my face with my tear-stained hands. After a few minutes of sobbing, I had made a decision.

I was going to run away from home.

And with that, I grabbed my blanket and bed sheet, bringing the ends together, tying them up together in a tight, dead knot as I tied the end of my creation to the side of my bed and threw the other end out the window. I squeezed my eyes shut, clinging onto the sheets for my dear life and jumped out, bracing myself against the cold, midnight air. I didn't open my eyes until my legs touched the ground. The precious ground.

"RIMA!" I cringed, sneaking a glance back at the window to find the outline of my parents fighting. I guess they weren't calling me after all. I could hear their harsh, loud, shrilly voices from out here. That was so not good. I gave my house one last, final look. There seemed to be an aura of anger engulfing it, making it looked like it was glowing red.

I didn't know where to go, so I wandered around aimlessly till I found a place to sit and think. And there, I found it, under the biggest Sakura tree which was situated on a little hill in the middle of the park. It was an obvious spot so I wondered if people would spot me. But that was the least of my worries for now.

Where should I go after this? How would I survive? Will they notice me gone? Would they call the cops to look for me? And if I returned home, would they get mad at me? If some adults find me here and ask me what I was doing here, what should I say? So many questions roamed through my mind, trying to find their way out or at least the answer.

"What are you doing here?" a calm and gentle voice called out through the night, breaking my train of thoughts. I jerked my head towards the direction of the voice. There, I saw a boy with long indigo-colored hair staring right at me. Wait, was he even a guy? I guess he was about my age, towering above than me by a few inches.

"It's none of your business." I snapped. He sat himself down carefully beside me and remained silent for a few seconds before asking another question.

"Ran away?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his mellow voice. I nodded my head slightly but did not bother elaborating any further.

"Parents having a fight?" At this point, I was determined that he was a mind reader of some sorts.

"Could you please shut up and GO AWAY!" I yelled at him, shooting him one of my favorite death glares but he remained unmoved.

"Can't leave a girl alone at night, y'know?" he answered in his calm and soothing tone, adding a small gentle smile at the end as I suppressed the urge to blush, turning away from his gaze.

"I think I've got to go home now, before they send the cops out to find me." I muttered softly and began walking away slowly, looking over my shoulder time to time, making sure he wasn't following me. Once I was sure he was off my tail, I sped back home but I slowed down after awhile due to my weak athletic abilities.

Fortunately, (or not, actually) my parents were still fighting, screaming their heads off at the top of their voices and didn't notice my short and recent disappearance. I climbed back up my bed sheet/ blanket/ home-made rope back up to my room, silently prayed that it wouldn't snap or anything. This was an especially hard task for me since, I'm short, I'm not what people call,' athletic' and at that point of time, I was dog-tired. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got to my room. With a flick of my hand, I untied my rope and soon after, I changed into my PJs'. After that, I entered dream land.

I wasn't allowed to go out the next day and was cooped up in my roombut the worse thing was thatI wasn't even allowed to go downstairs. For the first time in my life, I felt trapped. If it wasn't because of the kidnapping incident, I wouldn't be here. I lay on my bed for the rest of the day, bored to death, reading gag mangas which I had read a million times, over and over again.

**One Week Later:**

I was finally allowed to go back out again as my parents finally decided that it was 'safe' enough. As soon as I was let out of that wretched hell which took the form of a warm, loving home, I went back to the Sakura Tree in the park as soon as I can. As I neared the tree, I noticed a familiar, shadowy outline.

I widened my eyes slightly upon recognizing the form of the guy whom I met a week ago. He was sitting under the tree, his back leaning against the bark of it with his legs stretched out, his dark, violet hair were dancing in the light breeze as he stared into the space in front of him, deep in thoughts.

"Hello," I greeted, slightly awkward as his ochre eyes widened by a millimeter, his head shooting up at me.

"Oh, hey, you're that girl from a week ago." he answered with a heart-warming smile, his light hazel eyes seemed to glitter under the soft sunlight.

"Yeah, I'm Rima."I held out my hand to him as he shook it firmly. "What's your name?"

He chuckled softly, his light amber eyes held a hint of playfulness, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I snorted at this as he grinned at me.

"I just wanted to say thank you for that day. I really was feeling down." I muttered out the last part softly, unable to meet his ochre gaze.

"No problem." He chuckled in a light, easy tone as I looked back up at him smiling slightly.

And from then on we'd always meet up under that tree and I would always try to guess his name. We told each other our deepest fears and darkest secrets and soon enough, we became best of friends. We stayed together every day, inseparable. Until that very day…

**Three Months Later:**

"I have to go." He said in his gentle, deep mellow tone which I had grown accustomed to, for some reason, I caught a hint of sorrow in his voice but decided to dismiss it off as my imagination. I looked up at him with my golden orbs.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." I smiled lightly, giving a small wave.

"No, I'm leaving. Never coming back," He answered, wearing a doleful smile as his voice trembled slightly, his amber eyes seemed so dark it look as if it was gray.

"Why? Where?" I asked, alarmed and began panicking. What would I do without him around? He merely shook his head, smiling his sorrowful smile as he took my hand into his, placing something in it. I lowered my gaze down onto the object.

It was a very delicate-looking piece of glass heart. I stared at it before looking up at him, frowning slightly.

"I'll give you half of my heart, keep it safe for me when I'm gone." He held up the other fragile half of the heart, wearing a sad smile. "See, I have the other half with me." And with that, he slipped it in his pocket, taking a nervous glance at his watch.

"I have to go, Rima. I'm really sorry. I believe that one day, we will meet again." He said in a sorrowful tune before bringing me into an embrace which I'd carved down into the deepest depths of my heart.

"Wait! What's your name?" I called out, hugging his glass heart close to my chest. He looked over his shoulder, smiling a beautiful yet melancholic smile.

Then, he walked away, leaving me there, all alone, staring at the heart he'd just gave me. No, staring at his heart which he'd given me.

Why did he have to leave?

**Present Time:**

I opened my eyes, letting the summer air sink in as I averted my attention back to the glass heart, chuckling softly to myself. I was surprised and amused by the fact that I haven't broken it yet, but what amused me the most was that, I didn't manage to catch the name of my first love.

I guess, as time went by, it erased his face and name off my mind completely. All that was left of him was the fragile heart he'd gave me.

"Rima-chan?" I jerked my head to where the voice was coming from. And there I saw him, staring at me quizzically. "Why are you always here after school?" asked Nagihiko curiously as he settled himself down beside me.

I kept silent.

"Why is this tree so special to you?" he inquired, running a hand through his long, velvet hair.

Silence…

"Why is this tree so special to you?" he repeated in a firm tone with that gentleness which usually clung to his voice.

I bit my lips, unable to reply him and remained quiet for awhile, contemplating. I flashed the glass heart at him "I remember…" I breathed, my eyes looking far and distant as I smiled lightly, "I remember being cheered up by someone when I was feeling down here when I was young."

I turned to look at him, realizing that he went slightly pale and that beads of perspiration were trickling down his forehead.

"Could you… could you lend me that heart?" he asked in a voice barely audible as I passed him the fragile piece of glass to him, watching him fish out his necklace which was buried deep under the layer of clothes he wore.

I felt my eyes widened slightly as I realized that hanging in the middle of the piece of string was a piece of glass heart, identical to the one which was sitting on his palm. He brought the two pieces of glass together and with a soft 'click', they formed a full heart.

I gaped at him, my mouth hanging slightly apart, speechless. It was Nagihiko all along! He was so near yet so far.

"Y-you're him!" I breathed, finally breaking the silence, happiness flooding through my veins but it soon faded as I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You knew my name! Why didn't you tell me?"

He wrapped his fingers around my wrist as he pulled me into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry Rima; I guess time had erased your name out of my memories but I'd never once forgotten that I'd give you my heart." He mumbled softly into my hair.

"I have a confession to make." I announced, smiling slightly as he shot me a puzzled look. "This tree is special because it's where I met my first love."

He returned my smile with a unique smile of his. His ochre eyes sparkled under the soft sunlight as he cupped my chin, leaning forward whispering in a soft, soothing tone which I would never forget till the day I die.

"I love you too, Rima. Forever and always." Then, he kissed me.

It was a perfect ending to my perfect fairytale.


End file.
